


Wade Wilson is a Bad Influence

by angelskuuipo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, GFY, Gen, M/M, Swearing, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson is a bad influence on Tony's speech in stressful situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade Wilson is a Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> Disclaimer: While the recognizable characters are not mine, the story is. Please do not repost anywhere without my permission.
> 
> So, I saw Captain America: Civil War on Friday with Dragonydreams. While we were waiting for the movie to start, the advert for the DVD release of Deadpool came on. One particular scene from the movie has been on a loop in my head for a few days now and I shared it with her. She said, “Wouldn’t it be hilarious if one of the Avengers, like maybe Tony, said that during a battle?” And then this happened. I wrote it on the plane home Monday night. Big thanks to Dragonydreams for the beta.
> 
> Written: May 9, 2016  
> Word Count: 406

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, this whole mess was turning into a shit show. 

The bad guys had managed to cut his connection to JARVIS and Tony was pissed. Comms still worked, his suit still worked, but he needed JARVIS back. He didn’t have the storage capacity on board necessary for the information they needed off the servers. He managed to find a terminal and was working on hacking his way through AIM's firewalls. He was out of practice, but he was getting there. It was just going a lot slower than it should have. He foresaw some serious training in his future. He refused to be thwarted because he’d gotten complacent. This shit was unacceptable.

Tony didn't notice the stream of profanity coming out of his mouth until Steve sighed and muttered, "I can't believe I'm going to say this again, but... Language, Tony."

"Suck a cock, Cap. I'm busy getting my ass handed to me by subpar coding. This is not gonna fucking beat me! What the hell kind of…" He trailed off, still muttering imprecations.

There was silence on the comms for a long moment before Clint asked, "Uh, Tony, have you been hanging out with Wade recently?"

"Saw him last week," he answered, still distracted. "Oh, you fucking little shit hose. What the... No, seriously, what the fuck is this shit?! I am going to make you. Eat. My. ASS!!! Ha! Suck it, bitches! JARVIS, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Sir."

"Take these assholes down, but keep a copy of their code, because I am fucking well going to tear it apart when I get home.”

"Of course."

Tony looked up just in time to fire on two goons that were trying to get the drop on Natasha. He got into the fight and it turned in their favor before long.

They were rounding up the last few stragglers when Tony asked Clint, "Why'd you want to know if I've seen Deadpool?"

It was Thor that answered, "That was a most educational and enthusiastic bout of swearing, Man of Iron. I have learned much from you in the last hour."

Tony tried, but he couldn't recall much of what he'd said, except... "Uh, Cap? Did I tell you to 'suck a cock'?"

"Yes, Tony, you did. I thought we might talk about it after the debrief."

Tony pondered that for a moment and then he started to grin. "Sure thing. Your place or mine?"

-30-


End file.
